Angel of Mine
by AEqutie721
Summary: Story Fic for the song Angel of Mine by Monica


Standard disclaimers apply: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters relating to it. So please do not get mad at me for the things I write in these fanfics! I also do not own this song the fic is based upon.  
  
And on with the song fic! Enjoy!  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine  
  
"Serena! You're going to be late for school again!" her mother called out at her.  
"What? No way!" Serena yelled out as she looked at her alarm clock. School started in ten minutes! She jumped out of bed, fixed her hair, brushed her teeth, washed her face – oh no, only five more minutes until school starts! In super speed, Serena grabbed a shirt and shorts, threw on a pair of shoes, and ran down the stairs. Four minutes! She grabbed a piece of bread with butter on it, "Thanks for breakfast mom! Cya!" she said as basically one word. She grabbed her book bag, and ran out the door. Once she managed to get out of her house and onto the sidewalk, there was only three minutes left!  
  
I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now, you helped me grow  
  
Serena was paying absolutely no attention to what was in front of her, and she ran straight into a tall man with black hair, wearing a pair of cool sunglasses. His books flew across the sidewalk, and Serena's breakfast landed on his head. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry mister! Here, let me help." Two more minutes left, and she wasn't even half way to school. She grabbed about five books, as the man grabbed the other three. "I'm really sorry!" she said as she handed him his books. He grabbed the bread out of his hair, threw it across the fence into a yard, and replied, "Oh yeah? Maybe you should watch where you're going next time, Meat Ball Head!" That got Serena angry, "Here I am trying to apologize to you and you call me names! Of all the nerve!" She glanced down at her watch. Only one more minute left! "Oh my god! I'm going to be late again!" she exclaimed, running down the sidewalk to school. Darien just laughed at her, and walked the opposite way.  
  
You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show my love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine  
  
Serena moaned as her alarm went off. She purposely set it two hours early. She wanted to get a head start today! Slowly, she got ready for school, practically inhaled her food, grabbed her book bag, and ran out the door. It was so weird. Even when she got up early, she would still be late getting out of the house. It just didn't mean sense! Oh well, at least this way she would probably miss seeing Darien if she was lucky!  
  
Nothing means more to me then what we share  
No one in this world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
  
As she rounded the bend, Serena ran into Darien. Serena fell backwards, while Darien just got another bruise from the hit. Serena winced as she waited for the pain to come as she hit the cement. But it never came. She opened her eyes, and noticed that Darien's strong, muscular arms had caught her before she fell onto the ground. He lifted her back up so that she was standing once more. For some reason, he just couldn't take his eyes off of hers!  
  
I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if they were new  
Every breath that I take  
The love that we make  
I only share it with you  
You, You, You, You  
  
"Thanks…" Serena said softly as she stared into Darien's eyes. 'She has such beautiful blue eyes," he said to himself. Slowly, they inched closer and closer towards eachother. "Your welcome…" he replied, his voice sounding like he was in a trance. Serena blushed, and got onto her tiptoes. 'This isn't right; I shouldn't be kissing her. She's a meat ball head, a ditz!' Darien thought to himself. 'Why isn't he kissing me?' Serena asked herself, 'Do I even want him to kiss me? What's wrong with me? I thought I hated this guy!'  
  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine  
  
Darien smiled as he grabbed Serena and dragged her into the park that was right around the bend. He looked her straight in the eyes, "Do you want me to kiss you?" he outright asked. "I, well, I…" she trailed off. How would she know the answer to such a question relating to a guy she thought she hated? "Yes," she answered, her heart taking over her common sense, "I love you, Darien." He blushed, "I love you too," he replied, not knowing how he did, or when, but he just knew he did, at that moment; decide he really did love this girl.  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now you helped me grow  
I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Checkin' for you boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine  
  
Serena closed her eyes, and prepared for the kiss she knew was coming. Darien lowered his head, brought Serena's body close to him, and kissed her. Serena was confused at first, but now she knew that she truly loved this man. She started playing with the back of his shirt, around his neck; while Darien started to place his hands on all of Serena's curves. Suddenly Serena felt his tongue in her mouth, and she was startled by his actions for a few moments, then realized he had to love her back. He told her so! Serena broke out of the make out, voice full of panic, "What about school? I'm thirty minutes late!" she exclaimed. "Don't worry, you can just call in sick," Darien replied, grabbing his cell phone from his pocket, "Go on, call!" Serena took the phone, called, and the school believed she was sick. 'I feel like I know this girl from somewhere else,' Darien thought to himself. Could it be true? Nah, there was no way. But was there?  
  
You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show my love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine  
  
Okay, that's my first song fic. So how do you guys like it? I personally like how it turned out! If you have any feedback please email me a casey_kylie@hotmail.com! Thanks! Bubi! ^_^;  
  
-Sailor Galaxy 


End file.
